1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to contour trimmer apparatus for the automated trimming of potted plants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A frequent task in a nursery is the trimming of potted plants into symmetrical shapes such as cone shaped, ball shaped etc. Such trimming is often done by hand which is a tedious and time consuming task.
There have been some prior attempts to automate this contour trimming operation. One such example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,876 to Van Der Burg.
There is a continuing need for improvements in such automated contour trimming equipment.